Role Playing
by Racey
Summary: Ichigo is trying something new to keep the spark in his and Grimmjow's relationship. Series of oneshots, sort of. Warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Waiter

**CHAPTER 1: THE WAITER**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**This will be a series of oneshots with a plot (sorta) that I'll update completely randomly. I suppose whenever I'm in the mood for smut, and nothing too serious. Enjoy...I hope :D**

Onwards...

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo and Grimm had been together for two years, and even though they loved each other, having sex in the same fashion was bound to get boring, so, one day, while at work, an idea struck Ichigo like a cliched bolt of lightning.

_Role playing._

_Of course!_ If that shit didn't grab his horny blunet's attention, then Ichigo would be at a loss. _Hmm...but how would this work? Did he tell Grimm ahead of time, and get him used to the idea; or should he just spring it on him, ambushing him after work?_

The second option sounded much more appealing, so once he finished his shift at the popular Urban clothing store, Hueco Mundo, he headed to the adult novelty shop a few doors down. He checked his watch, just to be sure that he had enough time to make his purchase, and get home to fix dinner, before Grimm left the office.

Ichigo stepped into the store, and was immediately overwhelmed. He had no idea what he wanted to buy. He had the concept down, but as far as the actual outfit? He was at a loss. As he browsed the store, ambling down aisle after aisle, nothing captured his interest, and there was certainly nothing that would capture Grimm's.

Suddenly, a pink-haired man wearing silver, rectangular-framed glasses appeared at Ichigo's side, scaring the living shit out of him. The man wore a friendly grin, but his honey-colored eyes seemed to dissect the orange-haired boy.

"My name is Szayel, can I help you with anything?" he asked quietly. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, actually, I, uh, I was looking for something to, ya know, spice up my relationship."

"What did you have in mind? Games? Massage oils? Flavored and warming lubricants? Flavored condoms? Bondage? Costumes?" Szayel supplied. _Holy shit! All that?_

"I was looking for costumes. Maybe a waiter...or something..." Ichigo's voice trailed off in embarrassment, while Szayel nodded and grinned.

"Follow me."

Szayel led him to an aisle comprised solely of costumes of all kinds. Ichigo felt his jaw dropping at the sheer variety. _It was insane_. They had nurses, cops, playboy bunnies, and so much more.

Szayel held up a small package with a picture of a man on the front, wearing a black bow-tie, and a pair of tight, polyester, black briefs.

"Rather simple, but effective, I'd say," the pink-haired man commented. Ichigo smiled. _It was perfect_.

"Thanks."

After buying the simple outfit, Ichigo boarded the bus, and made his way home. He and Grimm shared a nice, two-bedroom apartment in a quiet neighborhood, and had for the last year. Ichigo couldn't be happier.

Ichigo remembered meeting the blue-haired editor at his job. Grimmjow had been looking for a pair of vintage jeans in his size, and had asked Ichigo for assistance. The attraction had been acute, and stronger than 100 proof alcohol. It had taken no time at all for them to become an item.

The sex was...fucking unbelievable, but Ichigo didn't want to run the risk of his boyfriend getting bored with him.

Ichigo rushed into the apartment, showered quickly, and slipped into his new outfit. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror, nodding satisfactorily at his reflection, before easing into the kitchen to prepare Grimm's favorite meal of beef and vegetables in garlic sauce, with a side of white rice.

Ichigo had just turned off the rice, when the front door opened and shut, admitting his blue-haired lover.

"Yo, Ichi, I'm home! Fuck, somethin' smells good," Grimmjow called, moving towards the kitchen, loosening his tie as he advanced.

Ichigo smiled, knowing his boyfriend was going to like his surprise. Grimmjow was always commenting on how sexy Ichigo's body was, and here he was damn near naked, about to serve the man dinner.

"Ichi, what'd you m-" Grimmjow paused in the doorway of the kitchen, eyebrows at his hairline, and mouth agape, as he silently observed Ichigo's appearance. "Babe, what the fuck're ya wearin'?"

Grimmjow's voice was husky and thick with lust, making Ichigo grin, and saunter up to him. He tugged on the blunet's loosened tie, and lifting himself to his toes, placed a chaste kiss to each corner of the man's mouth.

"How was work?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious to his state of undress, as he moved to fix Grimm's food. _He was trying so hard not to laugh, though_.

"I-It was alright. Ichi, what's goin' on? Why d'ya look like yer goin' on tour with Chippendales?"

"I'll be your waiter this evening, Grimmjow-sama. Please...take a seat," Ichigo rumbled, dropping his voice an octave or two.

Ichigo pulled out the chair in Grimm's usual spot at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for his lover to take a seat. _Grimmjow's face was priceless_. His blue eyes were extremely wide, as he moved forward.

"Ichi-"

Ichigo shushed him, as he pushed the seat forward slightly, assisting his man into the chair comfortably. He leaned over towards Grimm's ear, and slowly licked the shell, before murmuring into the delicate appendage.

"I wanted to try something new. Let me cater to you, Grimm. Relax, and I'll take care of you."

Ichigo enjoyed the way Grimmjow shuddered, and fisted the tablecloth. The blunet turned to face him, and gripping his chin, kissed him hungrily, slipping his tongue into the orange-haired man's mouth.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned softly. _If he let Grimm keep that up, they wouldn't even make it through dinner_. "Grimmjow-sama, you don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

"Ichi, food is the last thing on my mind right now," Grimmjow growled, pulling the red head into his lap.

Ichigo gasped, as he landed against Grimmjow's erection. _Damn, already?_ He pushed out of the man's lap, or rather, he tried to. The blunet had a steel grip on the smaller man's waist, making Ichigo laugh shortly.

"Grimmjow-sama, I can't feed you if you don't let me go," he murmured. Grimmjow reluctantly loosened his hold, and allowed Ichigo to stand.

"Fuckin' tease."

Ichigo chuckled, but went to the counter to grab Grimm's food. _This would be the tricky part_. He climbed on the table, positioning himself in front of his boyfriend, legs dangling over the side, and spread apart provocatively, as he held the bowl of food in his hands.

Grabbing the chopsticks he'd placed on the table, he expertly lifted a small portion to Grimm's mouth. The blue-haired man stared at Ichigo, as if he was trying to bore a hole right through him, but opened his mouth nonetheless.

Ichigo smiled, winking slyly, making Grimmjow growl low in his chest, as he chewed the mouthful. The red head, eased his foot up the larger man's thigh, toeing his way to the heavy bulge resting between those powerful legs. Once his foot reached its destination, he pressed against it, gently massaging with his toes.

Grimmjow continued to stare so intensely, his electric blue eyes actually seemed to glow. Ichigo just kept his saucy smile in place, as he fed the man before him, and simultaneously gave him a "foot massage".

When the food was halfway gone, Grimmjow calmy took the bowl and chopsticks from Ichigo's hands, placed them to the side, and stood, leering down at him. Ichigo was nervous now. The look in Grimm's eyes was predatory, and he knew the man meant business.

Without warning, the larger man began leaning forward, making Ichigo lean backwards, until his back was pressed flush against the table, and Grimm's arms were braced on either side of his head.

"Ya know how dangerous teasin' me is, Ichi. Think it's my turn now, yeah?" Grimmjow murmured, as he ran a hand up Ichigo's toned stomach, over his left nipple, and up his neck to cup the back of it. "I like these lil' panties you're wearin'. I can see right through 'em."

Ichigo swallowed convulsively and bit his lip, as Grimm's free hand brushed lightly over his tucked away, but half-hard length. Grimmjow dipped his head and captured his lips in a hot, demanding kiss.

He couldn't fight Grimm when it came to things of the sexual nature, and the blue-haired menace knew it. The man had perfected the art of playing Ichigo like an instrument by their fifth month of dating. _It was ridiculously unfair_.

Grimmjow pulled back, only to run his tongue over Ichigo's jaw, and down to the base of his neck, where he undid the bowtie, and paused for a leisurely suck.

"Grimm, I wanna-"

"Unh-unh. Ya gotta learn your lesson, babe. M'gonna show ya how to tease the right way," Grimmjow's deep voice vibrated through Ichigo's chest.

_Fuck. This wasn't what he had planned at all_.

Grimmjow's wickedly sinful mouth traveled down his torso, kissing, licking, nipping, sucking. _Shit_. He was making his way down Ichigo's quivering abdomen, causing his toes to curl and uncurl in anticipation.

The blunet gripped the waistband of the skimpy, black underwear, and tugged them down and over his hips. Ichigo lifted up to help, until his achingly hard erection flopped free, and slapped against his pelvis.

"Mmm, look at that, you're already hard for me, huh, Ichi?"

Ichigo didn't even get a chance to respond, when Grimmjow lifted his knees and tongued his inner thighs. His lover sucked and licked, making his dick bob and twitch excitedly.

"Grimm-"

"Shhh, lemme work."

Suddenly, Grimmjow's warm, wet tongue probed his entrance, and Ichigo arched his back, whimpering pitifully. _The man was torturing him_. When his boyfriend's writhing appendage penetrated him, he couldn't hold back a lusty groan.

"Oh god, Grimm, please!" Grimmjow grinned, and reached up, massaging his balls. "Shit!"

Ichigo squirmed and twisted in his lover's grasp. His heart was racing, as blood surged through his system, making him light-headed. _The man was toxic_.

Grimmjow removed his tongue, and Ichigo peeked through half-lidded eyes to see the man wetting his fingers, before inserting one into the smaller man's tight passage.

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried out. "Please! I-"

"Ya want more, dontcha? Greedy lil' bastard," Grimmjow growled, as he pressed a second finger inside.

Without warning, half of his dick disappeared in Grimm's mouth. _Oh, fucking hell_. Ichigo grasped a handful of soft, bright blue hair, arching his back almost desperately, as his blood boiled and roared in his ears. The added stimulation was almost too much.

"Thi-this...was supposed to...be...for you!" he panted, tugging on Grimmjow's hair.

"It is...I liked your surprise...a lot. I'm just showin' my appreciation," Grimm responded in between licks.

Ichigo's brain felt fried, like someone had just strapped him to an electric chair, and threw the switch. The sensuous feeling of the skin of his dick being tugged with every suck, while Grimmjow's fingers probed his insides, was driving him mad. The steady coiling in his pelvis had reached its breaking point, and Ichigo bit his lip._ He was so close_.

"Grimm, I'm c-"

_What the fuck?_

Grimmjow had stopped everything, and was again leaning over him. _What the hell was he doing?_ Ichigo barely held back a pitiful whine, and started to question the blue-haired man, when a large hand wrapped around his length, and started stroking.

"Mmm," he moaned, and tossed his head back.

Ichigo vaguely noticed the sound of a belt being unbuckled, and a zipper rasping, as Grimmjow's voice cut through the thick haze his mind had become.

"Need some lube, Ichi." Blue eyes gleamed lecherously, and Ichigo knew exactly what he meant by "lube".

Although he didn't want to move, he climbed off the table, pushing Grimm roughly back into his seat, making the blunet's eyes widen at his aggression. He hurriedly undid the white dress shirt that had been hindering his view of Grimmjow's hard, and very well-defined, chest, before assisting in its removal, but leaving the silver tie in place. Ichigo didn't even bother removing the man's boxers, instead opting to pull the impressive erection through the small opening in the gray underwear.

He wasted no time lowering himself to his knees, and teasing the head, before engulfing it. He ran his tongue up the underside of his boyfriend's dick, tracing the vein, then slowly began taking more of the length into his mouth.

"Nnn," Grimmjow groaned, biting his bottom lip, and leaning his head back, as he ran his hand through tangerine locks. "Fuck."

Ichigo glanced up, locking gazes with those stunning blue eyes. Smirking inwardly, he relaxed his throat muscles, and swallowed, as his lips met curly, blue pubic hair.

"Oh my god," Grimm moaned, his hand gripping the back of Ichigo's head.

_Damn, it was such a turn-on hearing his lover express his pleasure_. Ichigo moaned softly, and grasped his own dick, steadily stroking. _Shit, he could come just from sucking Grimmjow off_.

"C'mere, baby. I want ya to ride me."

Ichigo hastily complied, straddling Grimmjow's thighs, but the blue-haired man shook his head in the negative.

"Nah, turn around," he murmured.

Ichigo grinned, as he did as he was told, turning his back to the larger man. _Grimm had such an ass fetish_. Once he was facing away, he felt Grimmjow slouch lower in the seat, sliding forward. He reached down, gripping his man's dick, as he lowered himself onto it.

"Unnngghhnn," he moaned, shuddering as he was filled to the brim.

Grimmjow hissed, as he grasped Ichigo's hips hard enough to bruise. The red head leaned back against his lover's chest, and snaked an arm around his neck, as he turned his head for a kiss. Their lips met sloppily, kissing noisily, as Ichigo raised and lowered himself.

Grimmjow moved his hips upwards, meeting him thrust for thrust, while his hands roamed the red head's torso, tweaking his hardened nipples. Ichigo felt like he was on fire from head to toe, consumed in a raging inferno.

"So good...mmm...shit, Grimm," he moaned wantonly.

"Ya like that, Ichi?" the blunet murmured in his ear, before gently nibbling it. _Oh, fuck_.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Yeah, ya like that."

_God, he was so close_. His dick was standing straight up, straining and throbbing, as Grimmjow abused his prostate...over...and over...

The pace was increased to a frantic slapping of skin, as his ass met his boyfriend's hips repeatedly. Grimmjow lowered a hand, wrapped it around Ichigo's painful erection, and stroked, alternately teasing the slit with his thumb.

Ichigo growled, and began impaling himself forcefully, as he reached down, palming and massaging Grimmjow's balls.

"Oh, fuck! Ichi, I'm comin'," the man groaned.

"Come for me, Grimm."

"Shit!"

Ichigo felt the sudden, surging hardening of Grimm's dick, before it throbbed uncontrollably, signaling his release. _Fucking hell, his man was even sexier in the throes of passion_. Ichigo arched his back, hissing, as Grimm gave his dick one last tug, forcing his own orgasm.

"Ahhh! Grimmjow!" he shouted, body shuddering, as he gripped the blunet's knees to steady himself.

Breathing harshly, Ichigo reclined against Grimmjow's chest, enjoying the way the man pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Sweaty, and thoroughly exhausted, his only thoughts were of how much he liked this role playing thing. Ichigo smiled lazily. _He was already cooking up more costume ideas_.

**So, yeah...*scratches head sheepishly*...hope ya liked it. Also, I'm accepting outfit requests (please, only one per person, or else I'll be flooded! XD), and if you haven't noticed yet, this series will be all about role playing. I'll be alternating POVs with each installment, so the next will be Grimmjow. Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your outfit ideas! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Teacher

**CHAPTER 2: THE TEACHER**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**Majority voted teacher/student, so...voila!**

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Grimmjow sat back in his big, comfy, black leather desk chair and removed his reading glasses. After setting the dark blue, plastic, rectangular frames on his desk, he rubbed his tired eyes. It had been a long day at the office. One of the company's most prominent clients' deadline was approaching and things were beyond hectic.

_He could go for a really nice massage at the moment_.

Maybe, when he got home, he could persuade his boyfriend to loosen the knots of tension littering his back and shoulders; Ichigo was damn near a pro at massaging and making Grimmjow's body relax. Added to that, the thought of arriving home and finding Ichigo wearing something scandalous, looking good enough to eat again, had his mouth nearly watering.

Grimmjow didn't know what he'd done to warrant such sudden extra special treatment from his orange-haired lover, but he wanted to find out so he could do it again. _That night had been a memorable one_. After fucking Ichigo's brains out in the kitchen, they had proceeded to the bedroom for a much anticipated round two, where he'd slowed things down and made sure Ichigo had known he was exceedingly appreciative.

_Fuck_.

_Now, he was horny_.

Sighing, he tapped a button on his office phone, activating the intercom. A soft beep echoed throughout the otherwise silent office, bouncing off the light gray walls and seeping into the plush, navy-hued carpet.

"Yes, Grimmjow-san?" his secretary's perky voice chirped from the speaker.

"Inoue, do I have anymore meetings today?"

There was a brief pause and some rustling before Inoue came back on the line. "No, sir. You're free for the evening."

Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Good. You can close up; I'm going home."

"Yes, sir."

Grimmjow ended the connection, glad to be done with his day. _He was hungry, he was tired and he was more than ready to spend the rest of the evening with his boyfriend_. As he gathered his briefcase and a few important documents, he glanced at the clock on the wall, grimacing at the time. 7:54 pm.

_Ichigo was gonna kill him_.

He flipped the light switch as he approached his office door, throwing the heavy, wooden panel open and walking briskly past his flustered secretary, giving her a curt, "Night," as he made his way to the elevators.

"G-good night, Grimmjow-san," she called.

He continued to the elevators, hating the fact that most of the women in the building considered him "the most eligible bachelor", his secretary included. As if the fact that he was gay and in a relationship held no meaning.

_Women_.

He stabbed the call button and tapped a foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to ascend. The light on the panel overhead illuminated the twenty-first floor, meaning there were three left before it reached him.

_It must have already been on its way up_.

_Don't let haters get me off my grind_

_Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine_

_Keep fighting until I get there_

_And I'm down and I feel like giving up_

_I be whippin'_

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH_

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH_

Grimmjow jumped drastically and looked around in horror for the offensive music, wondering where the hell it was coming from. Imagine his dismay to find that the hair-swinging anthem was coming from his very own pocket.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled, fishing in his navy slacks pocket for his cell phone. Once he retrieved the noisy device, one glance at the readout explained exactly why Willow Smith was whipping her hair back and forth on _his_ phone. "Ichigo," he growled under his breath. He tapped the screen beneath the smiling face of his boyfriend and brought the phone to his ear. "Ya wanna tell me why this kid is singin' on my phone, babe?" he immediately asked, voice low and threatening.

There was a short silence before Ichigo chuckled softly, his deep voice still managing to raise the hairs on the back of Grimmjow's neck. "I thought you liked Willow," the orange-haired man replied.

Grimmjow scowled, trying to fight the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Whatever. That's yer thing, ya know that. What's for dinner?" he asked, stepping into the empty elevator and pressing the button for the parking garage.

"Hmm...me."

Grimmjow froze in the middle of cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder and shifting his briefcase to his left hand.

_What?_

"Say that again?" he asked, heart rate picking up.

"You heard me, Grimm. Tonight, I'm on the menu."

Grimmjow paused, one thought coming to mind. "Ya gonna wear those sexy lil' panties again?" he asked quietly, trying not to betray his excitement.

Ichigo laughed. "No! That would be boring, ne?"

Grimmjow frowned, disagreeing completely. "Ya got somethin' else in mind then?"

"You could say that. When're you coming home?"

"Now."

Ichigo laughed again, this time more loudly. "Fucking pervert."

"Love ya, too, Ichi," Grimmjow said, grinning wolfishly.

The elevator doors dinged open, revealing the dimly lit parking garage, the air tinged with a slight chill from the underground and cement. Grimmjow stepped out of the metal pulley and made his way to his car, his hand digging in his slacks pocket for his key.

"Oh, and Grimm?" Ichigo started. Grimmjow grunted in response, mind on locating his car key. "You have your briefcase and glasses right?"

Grimmjow scowled in confusion at the random question. "I got my briefcase, but I don't remember whether I grabbed my glasses er not. I got an extra pair in the office at the house anyway. Why?" he inquired curiously, finally making it to his 2011 Cadillac CTS and unlocking it with the keypad.

He could hear the smug grin in Ichigo's voice when he said, "Just asking. Hurry home, Grimm."

With that, the connection was ended and Grimmjow was left smiling idiotically at nothing in particular.

_What was Ichigo up to, now?_

**XxxxxxX**

"Ichi, I'm home!" he called upon entering the two-bedroom apartment he shared with the orange-haired man.

Silence followed his declaration, baffling him. Grimmjow followed his nose to the kitchen, where a few dishes were set on the counter, covered with plastic wrap. His mouth wanted to water at the smell of curry and rice, but he was more intent on finding his missing lover.

_Where the hell was he?_

Grimmjow tromped to their bedroom and pushed the door open, wondering if and hoping Ichigo was on the other side, presenting himself in another scandalous little outfit that Grimmjow would savor divesting him of. Alas, as he swung the door open, he was disappointed to find Ichigo still missing.

_What the hell?_

_Why would Ichigo get him all worked up and excited like that, only to disappear by the time he got home?_

Grimmjow growled under his breath and went to the second bedroom that he'd transformed into an office, set on dropping off his briefcase and heading to the kitchen to eat. What he saw on the other side of the office door made him pull up short, eyebrows plastering themselves to the ceiling.

Ichigo was casually perched against the edge of the large mahogany desk, dressed in a plain white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt and light gray slacks. A matching gray tie hung loosely around the unbuttoned collar of the shirt and black leather shoes finished the outfit, leaving Grimmjow completely confused.

_This certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting after their conversation on the phone_.

"Uh..." he started stupidly.

Ichigo glanced up and gave him a sideways smirk, cocoa brown eyes gleaming devilishly. He slowly straightened to his full height, stepping away from the desk and standing a few feet away. "Hey, sensei. Kinda late, aren't ya?" he asked coyly.

_Sensei?_

_What the fu-_

_Oh_.

Grimmjow almost grinned, but decided against it at the last second, getting into character. Keeping a stony face, he sauntered into the olive green room, his footsteps muffled by the beige carpet on the floor.

Ichigo had placed one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen in front of the desk, so Grimmjow wordlessly pointed at it and took a seat in his own black cushioned seat behind the desk. Ichigo obliged, small smirk still gracing his features.

"Why're ya in my office again, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked curtly, glaring down his nose at his boyfriend/student.

Ichigo shrugged and glanced down at his blunt fingernails. "Guess I can't stay outta trouble, sensei."

Grimmjow wanted to grin so badly; he kept wondering if Ichigo was going to pull one of those cheesy porno lines like, "I've been a bad boy, sensei. Aren't you gonna punish me?" Inwardly cackling, Grimmjow set his briefcase on the desk and opened it. Unfortunately, he'd left his reading glasses at work, but fortunately, he had another pair in the desk drawer.

_Always good to be prepared_.

He slid open the drawer and retrieved the black, plastic, rectangular frames, easing them onto his face before gazing up at Ichigo. The look Ichigo was spearing him with, was - for lack of a better word - _lascivious_. _Lecherous_. _Lusty_.

_All that good shit_.

Ichigo licked his lips as he continued staring, his darkened brown eyes alternating between Grimmjow's eyes and mouth. Grimmjow loosened his own navy blue tie and undid the first three buttons of his white dress shirt.

_He was getting hot being on the receiving end of those scorching looks Ichigo was sending his way_.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips, wetting them and relieving them of their previous dryness. "Dontcha got homework er somethin' ya could do? 'Stead a'sittin' there gawkin' at me all day," he grunted.

Ichigo gave a catty smirk and sat back in his seat. "Maybe I like gawkin' at you, _sensei_," he said lowly.

Grimmjow fought his smile and averted his eyes. "Shut up, Kurosaki. Get ta work."

Ichigo snorted and climbed to his feet. "Wrong answer, sensei."

Grimmjow watched avidly as Ichigo made his way around the desk and stood right behind him. "What're ya doin'?"

"You look tense, sensei. Mind if I give you a massage?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow almost swallowed his tongue in excitement.

_He'd been looking forward to this all day_.

_But_..._if he remained in character, shouldn't he say no? Ichigo was supposed to be a minor right? Or was this college?_

Grimmjow sighed, tempted to rub his eyes. _This was too confusing and frustrating_. _Role playing shouldn't be this fucking difficult_. Just as he started to voice that opinion, Ichigo ran his slightly roughened hands along the base of his neck, the pads of his thumbs pressing into the bunched muscles.

Grimmjow groaned involuntarily and loudly. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he hung his head, thoroughly prepared to enjoy his massage.

_Supposed minor or not_.

Ichigo kneaded his shoulders like a mound of dough, turning him into a pile of play-doh. _Kami, he was about to start drooling any minute now_. When Ichigo made his way down his back and those magical thumbs worked firm circles into its base, he moaned almost wantonly, his body melting like soft-serve ice cream.

Ichigo dropped a tender kiss on the nape of his neck and hummed. "You're a sucky teacher, ya know that?" he murmured.

Grimmjow grinned through the bone-melting pleasure he was experiencing and shook his head. Hating to stop what his younger lover was doing, he swiveled the seat around to face him. Ichigo stood back, wearing an impish smile. "I don' give a fuck."

Ichigo tipped his head back, a rich, rolling laugh booming in the quiet room. Sobering, he turned those enchanting henna-hued eyes on him. "Grimm, you big idiot," he said warmly.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "But ya love me. Idiot an' all."

Long fingers swept through his bangs and massaged his scalp gently. "Yeah, I do," Ichigo said quietly, his tone suddenly serious. "I really do."

Grimmjow felt warmth radiating in his gut at the sappy sentiment; it always did something to him, even after all this time. _He still wondered how he'd gained the love and trust of someone as unique and all-together perfect as Ichigo_. "I know, babe," he murmured. "I know."

Ichigo removed Grimmjow's glasses, setting them back in the desk drawer before placing one of those long fingers under his chin and tilting it up. "Kiss me, sensei," he whispered.

Grimmjow smirked before he gripped Ichigo's slim hips and slanted his mouth over Ichigo's soft, yet firm lips. Ichigo sighed and returned the gesture, waiting only a second or two before running his slick tongue across Grimmjow's bottom lip. Grimmjow wasted no time opening his mouth and capturing that tongue, sucking on it strongly and devouring the taste that belonged only to Ichigo.

_The added flavor of some type of fruit juice was merely a bonus_.

Grimmjow's hands grew minds of their own as they moved to the waistband of Ichigo's gray slacks and hurriedly began unbuckling the black, leather belt. Metal clinked as the clasp was undone and brushed aside. The button holding the pants together was popped open and the zipper rasped as it too was relieved of its task in keeping Ichigo's pants on his hips.

Ichigo jerked slightly and hissed as Grimmjow palmed his genitals through the cotton material of his boxers. "Hnn," he moaned quietly.

Grimmjow deepened their kiss, angling his head to the side for better access as he drove his tongue into Ichigo's mouth repeatedly. That slow simmer had already begun in his pelvis and was quickly spreading to his stomach and lower extremities. He caressed the roof of Ichigo's mouth with his tongue, dipping it into all the tiny spaces not even food managed to find.

_Ichigo was already hard_.

Grimmjow pulled back from the drugging kiss and lifted the smaller man onto the desk, standing as he did so. Ichigo's eyes were at half-mast as he lazily considered him, waiting for him to make the next move, which Grimmjow had no problem doing. He yanked at the annoying pants Ichigo wore and tugged them down and over those slender hips, slowly revealing tanned and toned legs.

When the pants caught around Ichigo's ankles and the shoes he still wore, Grimmjow sucked his teeth and went about impatiently tearing them off. As soon as they hit the floor, he snatched away the pants and growled at the tent being pitched in Ichigo's boxers.

_He loved his boyfriend's dick_.

It curved against his belly and nestled in a patch of bright orange hair that irrevocably proved that the hair on his head was au naturale. Grimmjow moved between Ichigo's legs, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his green underwear. "Gonna make ya keep the neighbors up tanight, Ichi," he mumbled.

Ichigo moaned and gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him close for another kiss. Tongues played for a moment before Ichigo retreated, panting slightly. "Good. Been thinkin' 'bout you fucking me hard all day," he growled and heat shot like a trained arrow straight to Grimmjow's dick.

"Shit."

Ichigo leaned back on his hands and lifted his hips, encouraging Grimmjow to rid him of the cumbersome boxers and presto, two tugs and the green fabric lay in a heap on the floor along with Ichigo's pants.

"Take that shirt off, Kurosaki," Grimmjow grunted, slipping back into their role playing.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes seductively. "Yes, sensei," he purred, his fingers deftly undoing his tie and the buttons to his shirt. Once that was out of the way, Grimmjow took over and rubbed his hands over Ichigo's warm and solid chest, flicking his thumbs over tightened, tawny buds. Ichigo threw his head back and groaned deeply, the sound seeming to come from his stomach.

Grimmjow stepped back and took in the glorious sight of Ichigo, sitting naked and passionate on his desk. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Ya wanna take my clothes off, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded emphatically and slid off the desk, his erection stiff and pointing. "Yes, sensei," he repeated.

Grimmjow could get used to that.

Ichigo sidled over to him, his hands immediately going for Grimmjow's tie. Their eyes met and held as the shorter male slowly loosened Grimmjow's tie and undid the buttons of his shirt, hips rotating in languid circles against Grimmjow's pelvis. Anticipation set a fire in his blood and danced gleefully around the flames as it casually tossed lighter fluid into the raging inferno.

Ichigo just didn't know.

Grimmjow was gonna make him speak a language that didn't even exist tonight.

Shirt now a pile added to the steadily growing mound of clothes on the floor, Ichigo ran those miraculous hands over Grimmjow's chest, a soft hum emanating from the back of his throat as he teased Grimmjow's nipples to hardness. Ichigo traversed Grimmjow's torso leisurely, the word "urgent" not in his vocabulary at the minute. He leaned forward and placed feather-soft kisses along the ridges of Grimmjow's abdomen, his hands still moving and going for the waistband of Grimmjow's pants.

The sound of metal clinking again sounded in the silent room, followed by the familiar rasping of a zipper. Ichigo gave him a brief smile that made his chest tighten and his heart race. Grimmjow quickly kicked out of his shoes and allowed Ichigo to lower his pants, inch by inch, until they fell, along with his black boxer briefs, down to the floor around his ankles. He didn't hesitate to step out of the material pooled at his feet and the second he did, his and Ichigo's positions were reversed.

Grimmjow leaned against the edge of his desk, watching his orange-haired boyfriend lower himself to his knees with a sly smirk, one of his hands gripping the base of Grimmjow's length.

A teasing tongue flicked at the head of his member before the entire glans was suddenly engulfed in searing, wet heat. Grimmjow exhaled noisily and placed a hand on Ichigo's head, his fingers sifting through the short, spiky strands.

_Kami, Ichigo's mouth was golden_.

Ichigo slid his mouth further down Grimmjow's shaft, lips tightening and cheeks hollowing as he sucked deeply and strongly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes shut and tilted his head back.

"Fuck yeah," he breathed. "Suck faster." Ichigo moaned faintly, but began bobbing his head rapidly, nose meeting curly, dark blue pubic hair as he steadied himself by gripping one of Grimmjow's cheeks and using his free hand to massage and roll Grimmjow's testicles. "Ungh, shit!"

Wet and noisy, Ichigo's sucking had Grimmjow's toes curling into the plush carpet. Pulling back shortly, Ichigo glanced up at him with hooded bronze-toned eyes and used the tip of his long, pink tongue to run over the slit of the head of his unyielding length. "Like that, sensei?" he crooned and the vibration from his deep voice made Grimmjow shudder.

"Mmhmm. Keep goin', Kurosaki. I ain' tell ya ta stop yet."

Ichigo grinned coquettishly and sucked him down like a carnal lollipop. He alternated between sucking the entire length and licking the underside of Grimmjow's dick, coating it with saliva as he varied his pace. Grimmjow tightened his grip in Ichigo's hair, grunting and thrusting his hips in time with the salacious sucks Ichigo performed.

Feeling himself getting dangerously close to coming, he pulled out of Ichigo's furnace of a mouth, rubbing himself lazily across the other man's parted lips before he hauled Ichigo to his feet. He aggressively brought their mouths together, where he proceeded to try and taste Ichigo's tonsils. Ichigo moaned and wrapped his muscularly lean arms around Grimmjow's neck, his right leg curving around Grimmjow's left calf.

"Sensei, please!" Ichigo begged.

"Please what, Kurosaki?"

"Touch me. Suck me. Fuck me."

Grimmjow arched a brow in amusement. "In that order?"

Ichigo nodded, a brilliant blush decorating his cheeks, neck and chest. He peppered urgent kisses against Grimmjow's lips, jaw and cheeks, his breathing erratic and shallow. Grimmjow growled and leaning forward, nipped the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"I can do that," he murmured.

He switched their positions, making Ichigo lean against the desk as he went to his knees. He would never do this for another man, even before he'd started seeing Ichigo. It had always been head on his terms. _He never went to his knees for anyone_.

_Ichigo was different_.

_Ichigo had the power to turn him into a blithering idiot, if the need moved him_.

Grimmjow cupped his boyfriend's testicles and wasted no time sucking the head of Ichigo's curved shaft into his mouth. A delicious mixture of salt, skin and Ichigo exploded in Grimmjow's mouth as he took more and more into it. Ichigo heaved a deep sigh and plowed a hand into Grimmjow's hair, mouth opened slightly.

"Mm, sensei," he groaned.

Grimmjow relaxed his throat and eased his boyfriend's member deeper into his mouth until none was visible from the outside. He looked up and moaned at the sight of Ichigo watching him intently.

_Kami, that turned him on_.

Ichigo hissed, the hand in Grimmjow's hair tightening even more as his hips began to move on their own, pistoning back and forth. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, loving that look on Ichigo's face; he didn't think he could wait much longer to dive deeply into his boyfriend. _He wanted to fuck Ichigo on his desk, being completely messy as they knocked paper and other paraphernalia to the floor_.

Grimmjow explored the underside of Ichigo's arousal, laving it and pausing to suck tenderly. _He didn't know how much longer he could last with his anxiety at such a level_.

Ichigo matched Grimmjow's rhythm effortlessly, hips bucking and jerking, a fine sheen of sweat forming across his upper lip and brow. "Sensei, sensei," Ichigo chanted wantonly.

Grimmjow pulled back.

_He didn't want Ichigo to come yet_.

He rose to his feet and stood beside a flustered Ichigo, reaching for his laptop and briefcase, then pushing both items to the very far edges of the big, mahogany desk. He turned back to Ichigo, but before he could speak, Ichigo bent at the waist and reached towards the bottom left drawer of the desk. He shuffled around inside and revealed a small bottle of unscented lubricant, making Grimmjow grin at his careful preparations. Ichigo returned the smirk, brown eyes glowing.

_It was time_.

After curling an arm around the smaller man's waist, Grimmjow hefted him on top of the glossy, wooden structure, hurriedly following behind him.

"I need that lube, Kurosaki."

Ichigo handed it off with another smirk, then positioned himself on all fours, wiggling his perfectly rounded bottom at Grimmjow. "I'm ready, sensei," he breathed.

Grimmjow grunted as he popped the top to the bottle. He poured a generous amount between the cleft of Ichigo's cheeks and watched in amusement as it ran down over a pink pucker, over tightened testicles and down the insides of the shorter man's enticing legs. Grimmjow hummed, licking his lips as he did so.

_He couldn't wait to bury himself inside Ichigo's tight passage_.

He used both hands to spread Ichigo's cheeks apart, chuckling under his breath when Ichigo mewled and arched his back. "Anxious?" he asked.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him and winked. "Definitely, sensei."

Grimmjow released one cheek and swatted it playfully before using his index finger to circle the tight, fawn-colored hole, pressing against it gently, knowing that it would drive his lover crazy with impatience. Just like he thought, Ichigo groaned and pushed back, trying to coax the finger inside him.

"Sensei, don't tease me," he whined.

Grimmjow smiled and dipped his finger into him, submerging it to the last knuckle, making Ichigo moan and shift his hips restlessly. "Like that, Kurosaki?"

"Yes! Yes, please...more, sensei!"

Grimmjow worked his finger in and out, gripping Ichigo's left cheek tighter. _Kami, his insides were always so fucking clingy_. Grimmjow eased a second finger inside, loving how it was sucked in like a vacuum. The lubricant made things slick and wet and he could only imagine his rock-hard erection taking the place of his searching fingers.

Ichigo was breathing a little harder now, his body trembling from the effort of being patient. Grimmjow decided to ease his pain by adding a third finger, scissoring all of them as he stroked Ichigo's satiny insides.

"Ohh," Ichigo moaned, rolling his hips. "Sensei, I want..." his voice trailed off with a whimper as Grimmjow found and slid his fingers over Ichigo's prostate.

"Whatcha want, Kurosaki?"

"I-inside me...now...please, sensei!"

Grimmjow smirked, growing impatient himself. "Ya want sensei's dick?"

Ichigo groaned and rolled his hips again. "Yes!"

"Ya sure?"

"Yes! Please! I'm positive! Just fuck me, sensei, I can't wait anymore!"

Grimmjow grinned and growled at the urgent tone in Ichigo's voice and removed his gleaming fingers. Slathering more of the clear substance onto his length, he spread Ichigo open again, this time getting to his knees behind him on top of the desk.

He wasn't slow or gentle when he seated himself inside his boyfriend; he plunged like a heat-seeking missile into the smaller man's core. Ichigo gritted his teeth and clung to the edge of the desk, his back arched dramatically as Grimmjow groaned heatedly and dug blunt fingernails into Ichigo's hips.

He savored the feeling of the initial penetration and of Ichigo's walls hugging him tightly, rocking his hips as he did so. Soon enough, Ichigo whimpered and moved with him. "S-sensei..."

Grimmjow understood perfectly.

Without preamble, he pushed down on the center of Ichigo's back, ordering him to, "Arch more, Kurosaki," as he adjusted his knees comfortably. Once Ichigo had lowered his upper body to the desk, Grimmjow pulled back and snapped forward quickly, testing the waters. Ichigo gasped breathlessly and Grimmjow grunted.

_Just right_.

_Ichigo was slick from the lube and tight as a tourniquet_.

Grimmjow inhaled deeply and settled into a swift, firm pace. Ichigo hissed before his mouth hung open and his nut-brown eyes slid shut.

"Yesss," he warbled. "F-fuck...yes."

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's knees as far apart as they could go and leaned over his sloped back, bracing his weight on his forearms and fists. He resumed his fervent pace, reveling in the deeper penetration.

"Shit," he grunted before exhaling noisily.

He loved the way his hips slapped against Ichigo's firm bottom as he buried himself to the hilt over and over, drawing harsh groans from the orange-haired man beneath him.

"Oh! Oh, k-kami! Grimmjow...so good!" Ichigo moaned deliriously, the side of his face pressed against the mahogany desk.

"What...happened...to sensei?" Grimmjow panted between fast, brutal thrusts.

"F-fuck that! Nngh!"

Grimmjow chuckled silently, the action bleeding into a groan when Ichigo began moving with him, pushing back to meet his thrusts. "Fuuuck, Ichi."

Grimmjow lowered himself over Ichigo's arched back and left wet, open-mouthed kisses against his sweat-dampened shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Kami! Harder, Grimm! Faster! Fuck, I'm almost there!" Ichigo moaned desperately.

Grimmjow groaned at the sporadic tightening of Ichigo's insides as he picked up speed and force, pounding into Ichigo like a sledgehammer.

_Shit_. _He wasn't going to last long at this rate_.

Ichigo had a hand between his body and the desk, stroking his erection feverishly, his mouth opened wide, eyes screwed shut and face flushed a deep crimson. Grimmjow dropped his head and watched his dick being swallowed repeatedly by Ichigo's greedy insides, those hot, lube-slick walls rubbing and squeezing him closer and closer to release.

Grimmjow started rolling his hips with each fierce thrust and that sent Ichigo over the edge. Ichigo's body tensed and his hand moved faster. Grimmjow was constricted by those satin insides as Ichigo hollered his orgasm. "OHH! FUCK!"

Grimmjow winced as he thrust through the restricting tightness, glad when Ichigo finally relaxed, his insides going soft again. Grimmjow panted harshly as he sped up even more, his dick surging as his climax hovered over him.

"I'm comin'!" he gasped.

Ichigo moaned and reached further between his legs, cupping and massaging Grimmjow's testicles. _That did him in_. "UNH!" he shouted, pressing deeply into his lover as his release was yanked out of him.

His entire body shuddered as he slowly rocked his hips, giving short, shallow thrusts while he rode out his orgasm. Finally, his body stopped moving and before he slumped over, he eased out of Ichigo. Ichigo grunted from the impact of their bodies coming together, but chuckled afterward.

"Thanks, sensei," he murmured, turning over to face Grimmjow with a coy smirk.

Grimmjow cracked a grin and ran a hand through Ichigo's soft, damp, bright orange hair. "Welcome. Ya know ya gotta tell me which one a'yer teachers ya had a crush on in school now, right?"

Ichigo grinned mysteriously and fit his body closer to Grimmjow's, uncaring of the semen sticking to his belly from where he'd been pressed against the desk. "No way. You'd probably go lookin' for the guy."

"Damn straight. Yer mine," Grimmjow growled, wrapping his arms possessively around his boyfriend.

Ichigo kissed his chin. "I know that."

"Good."

**WOOT! Been so long right? Sorry! :'D Hope you enjoyed this installment! Til next time!**


End file.
